In recent years, together with development of information processing equipment, situations in which conversation is performed through a telephone call application installed, for example, in a portable terminal or a personal computer are increasing. When a person talks with an opponent, if they proceed with the dialogue while they understand thoughts of the partners of them, then smooth communication may be implemented. In this case, in order for each of them to sufficiently understand the thought of its partner, it is desirable for each of them to utter without interrupting the utterance of the partner. Therefore, a technology for evaluating an impression regarding an interruption of the utterance of the partner from input voice is demanded in order to know whether or not smooth communication is being implemented successfully. For example, in call meetings in a company or the like, the technology may be used in extraction of a problem of communication in the organization by evaluating an impression regarding utterances for each worker. It is to be noted that, as a related prior art document, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-175984 is available.